daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
DiMera family
The DiMera family is one of the most prominent families in Salem. The family debuted in 1981. A lot of characters from other families have been in a relationship or marriage with a member of the DiMera family. The DiMeras are a fictional aristocratic family on the American NBC Soap Opera Days of our Lives. Various family members have been residents of Salem. This infamous family was created by Pat Falken Smith and introduced by Betty Corday and Al Rabin. The introduction of the DiMera family through the character of Tony DiMera, under executive producers Betty Corday and Al Rabin and head writer Pat Falken Smith when his debut aired on November 6, 1981. The character of Renee DuMonde introduced under executive producers, Betty Corday and Al Rabin and head writers, Gary Tomlin and Michelle Poteet Lisanti who debuted on January 2, 1981 was revealed to be a DiMera in 1982. The Italian translation of DiMera is "Of the sea," or "From the ocean." The emblem of the family has been shown to be the "The Phoenix." 'Background' The DiMera's are an upper-class Italian Catholic family on the soap opera Days of Our Lives. Over the years, the nature of the family itself has been retconned several times; although never directly and overtly, it's been represented as old-line Italian nobility, a relatively self-made European business dynasty, and a stereotypical Mafia family. Its current incarnation appears to be a sort of combination of these: a fairly wealthy Tuscan family with roots in ancient Italian nobility, which according to Stefano DiMera goes back centuries and includes kings and popes, and with a strong hand in organized crime (and occasionally, political terrorism) throughout the world. The family is currently represented by the patriarch Stefano's surviving children André, Tony, Kristen, Stefan, EJ and Chad DiMera and his living grandchildren Benjy's son Steven Hawk, EJ's children Johnny and Sydney DiMera, Lexie's son Theo Carver and Chad's children Thomas and Charlotte DiMera. At one point the family lost its position but Santo DiMera rebuilt the family, through both legitimate and illegitimate means. Currently has ties to traditional Italian organized crime (and at times, various terrorist elements). It has intermarried with the Brady, and Horton families over the years. Over the years it's been revealed that the DiMera family shares a long history with both the Bradford and the Brady families of the fictional midwestern American city of Salem. Currently (as of 2007), the show has been exploring the DiMeras' connection to the Brady clan, dating back at least 50 years in the Bradys' ancestral home of Galway, Ireland, and the roots of a feud between the two families. This is actually a retcon, as the tension between the two families was originally the result of detective half-brothers Roman and Bo Brady and their constant attempts to thwart the various schemes of DiMera family patriarch Stefano DiMera. In 2007, the family was revealed to originally hail from Tuscany, Italy although Stefano has at various times headquartered the family in Rome, New Orleans, Venezuela, various uncharted islands in the Caribbean, and of course, Salem. A 1988 storyline revealed some family activity in the Far East, but through the years the family has consistently been portrayed as having significant legitimate business holdings, criminal activities, and even political control throughout Latin America as well as the United States. Although never shown onscreen, the family is also mentioned to have been involved in terrorism and political assassinations in such places as Thailand, Israel, and Iraq. Storylines in 2008 indicate the core of the family business is shipping. 2009 storylines with the Kiriakis family revealed the DiMeras control labor unions that they used against their business rivals, including the Kiriakis family, with surprise strikes. Storylines involving EJ and Chad revealed the DiMeras own several apartment complexes in Salem revealing the DiMeras are involved in real estate. 2015 storylines revealed DiMera Enterprises has a telecommunications division. In the Salem area, the DiMeras control all "territory north of the water" while the Kiriakis Organization controls all "territory south of the water". 2015 storylines involving Chad and Abigail Deveraux revealed the DiMeras are involved in land development. The family has always appeared to be uniquely and extraordinarily powerful in the criminal underworld. The DiMeras have the reputation of being unimaginably cruel, twisted and ruthless in achieving their goals and the name "DiMera" consistently strikes fear into the hearts of other criminals. Santo, Stefano, Andre, Tony, and EJ all have international reputations as ruthless businessmen and powerful underworld figures. The family and the crime syndicate it controls are so powerful up to the point that is a major focus of several high-level law enforcement and intelligence agencies throughout the world, including the fictional ISA. Though no government agency was ever able to bring the family or the organization down. Ever since Stefano's youngest son Chad has taken over the DiMera Empire he has done his best trying to legitimise the DiMera name with the help of his wife Abigail. On New Year's Eve 2017, Stefano's unknown long lost son with Vivian Alamain, Stefan DiMera, announced the board had named him the new CEO of DiMera Enterprises, effective immediately. Months later, on May 17, Chad and his wife Abigail quitted their jobs, not wanting to work with his lunatic brother Stefan after he took advantage of Abigail's mental illness. Stefan was nearly fired in 2018 for losing millions in DiMera stock but was bailed out by EJ's wife Sami Brady in return for information on EJ's whereabouts. Chad was attempted to defeat Stefan in business as head of DiMera's main rival Titan Industries but was removed by Victor Kiriakis. In January 2019, Stefan was arrested for treason in getting secret ISA documents by using Steve Johnson's bionic eye. The DiMera board fired Stefan as CEO and initially wanted Kate Roberts to replace Stefan but she refused and recommended Chad, who was named the new CEO. However, not long after, Stefan was released after the charges were dropped, and so this brought a conflict of power between the two hateful brothers as to who would run DiMera Enterprises. In January 24, Chad and Stefan learned the board decided to make both of them co-CEO's of DiMera. However, soon afterwards, Chad step down from his position at DiMera and allowed Stefan to become it's sole CEO, while he and Abigail got remarried left Salem with their kids and moved to Paris for a fresh start. 'The DiMera Legend' Main Article: The Legend Of The Phoenix DiMera Enterprises Headquarters: 14 Salem Circle, Salem, Illinois, United States, 06643-0004 DiMera Enterprises also known as the DiMera Empire, founded by Santo DiMera is an international conglomerate. In Europe, DiMera Enterprises were behind many hostile takeovers, drug operations and organized crimes. Santo built DiMera Enterprises into an international powerhouse and made connections and deals with numerous officials and businessmen around the world that benefited DiMera Enterprises and were later used by his son Stefano. In early February 1982, Santo's son Stefano DiMera moved the "family business" to midwestern Salem to build a family there. It originated in Tuscany, but has branch offices in various parts of the world, including Rome, New Orleans, Hong Kong, London, Venezuela, various uncharted islands in the Caribbean, and of course Salem. Storylines in 2008 indicate the core of the family business is shipping. Upon Stefano's death in 2012 EJ DiMera assumed control of DiMera Enterprises. Shortly before his death Stefano had another will drawn up that disinherited EJ because Stefano had recently discovered that EJ is not his biological son but the will was never signed, witnessed, and notarized and therefore not legally binding. However it was revealed on August 21, 2012 that Ian McAllister faked Stefano's death as well as forging Alice's letter and EJ's DNA test, therefore making EJ Stefano's biological son once again. In July 2013 EJ, with Justin Kiriakis' help, pulled a hostile takeover and took over complete ownership of DiMera Enterprises. In September 2013, with Sami Brady Trial in full swing, EJ pleads with his father to help Sami and he will do anything, part of it, he agree's to handover control back of Dimera Enterprises to Stefano and will live in the mansion until Stefano says otherwise. Stefano loses control of DiMera enterprises in July 2014, when Sami and Kate successfully forged his signature on documents that make them Co-CEOs of DiMera enterprise. He later regains control with the help of Chad and Victor Kiriakis, who help Stefano set Kate up for a fall. After Stefano's death in 2016, Chad likely became an executive and the Company's CEO due to it being his inheritance. Andre and Kate returned to the company to help Chad bring back DiMera to its former glory. On March 2017, Chad hires his wife Abigail as the new publicity director in the company but she soon quits her job. But in late 2017, she is rehired. On New Year's Eve 2017, Stefano's unknown long lost son with Vivian Alamain, Stefan DiMera, announced the board had named him the new CEO of DiMera Enterprises, effective immediately. Months later, on May 17, Chad and his wife Abigail quitted their jobs, not wanting to work with his lunatic brother Stefan after he took advantage of Abigail's mental illness. Stefan was nearly fired in 2018 for losing millions in DiMera stock but was bailed out by EJ's wife Sami Brady in return for information on EJ's whereabouts. Chad was attempting to defeat Stefan in business as head of DiMera's main rival Titan Industries but was removed by Victor Kiriakis. In January 2019, Stefan was arrested for treason in getting secret ISA documents by using Steve Johnson's bionic eye. The DiMera board fired Stefan as CEO and initially wanted Kate to replace Stefan but she refused and recommended Chad, who was named the new CEO. However, not long after, the charges against him were dropped and Stefan was released from federal custody. This brought a conflict of power between the two hateful brothers. The DiMera board halts all transactions until they vote between Chad and Stefan as CEO. Kate revealed in January 2019 that longtime and influential board member Mr. Shin is currently the Chairman of the board. In January 24, Chad and Stefan learned the board decided to make both of them co-CEO's of DiMera. However, soon afterwards, Chad step down from his position at DiMera and allowed Stefan to become it's sole CEO, while he and Abigail got remarried left Salem with their kids and moved to Paris for a fresh start. On July 25, 2019, Stefan was suspended from DiMera because of his arrest in kidnapping Kate Roberts and Ted Laurent. He still holds the CEO title but he has no power. Divisions *Real Estate Division *Shipping Division *Telecommunications Division Subsidiaries *Anna DiMera Designs *Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics *DiMera Advertising *Sonix Magazine *Gabi Chic *Visionary Bionics 'Employees' Characters currently on the show are noted in bold. |-|Current employees= *'Stefan DiMera'; CEO of DiMera Enterprises (2018, 2019) (Suspended) *Chad DiMera; Paris subsidiary (2019-present), CEO and Chairman (2017-18, 2019), Intern (2011), Co-CEO (2014-15, 2019), Model for Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics (2012), Executive (2018) *'Abe Carver'; CCO of DiMera Enterprises (2019) *Belle Black; Lawyer for DiMera Enterprises (2016-present) *'Ben Weston'; Head of DiMera security, Enforcer and Henchman (2018-2019, 2019) *Charlie Casey; Board member *Don Alexander; Board member *'Gabi Hernandez'; Head of "Gabi Chic" (2018-19, 2019-present), Image Consultant (2016-19), Former model for Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics (2017-18) *George Merkel; Board member *Mr. Gordon; Board member *'Kate Roberts'; Partner with Gabi in "Gabi Chic" (2018), CEO of DiMera Enterprises (2014-15, 2017), Executive (2017-18, 2019-present) *Lucas Horton; Executive at Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics (2015-present) *Reginald Benedict; London subsidiary *Mr. Valdez; Board member *Wei Shin; Chairman of the board and Hong Kong subsidiary *Dr. Wilhelm Rolf; DiMera doctor and henchman (1997-2002, 2007-08, 2012-present) *Zoe Browning; Editor for Sonix Magazine (2014-present) |-|Former Employees= *Abigail Deveraux; Publicity Director of DiMera Enterprises (2017, 2017-18) *Anna DiMera; Tony DiMera's secretary (2008-09); Executive for DiMera Advertising *Andre DiMera; Executive (2007, 2016), Henchman (1983-84, 2007, 2016), Associate (posing as Tony DiMera) (1993-96), CEO of the DiMera Enterprises (posing as Tony) (2002-2005) *Bart Biederbecke; Associate to Andre DiMera (posing as Tony DiMera) (1997–2007) *Billie Reed; Co-CEO of Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics (2012) *Dr. Colin Murphy; DiMera doctor, Hitman (2002-03) *EJ DiMera; Executive (2005-07, 2008-12) (2013-14), CEO (2012, 2013) *Ilya Petrov; Henchman and associate of Stefano DiMera (1980s) *'John Black'; CEO of DiMera Enterprises (2008) *Kristen DiMera; CEO of DiMera Enterprises (1995-97, 2012-14) *Patrick Lockhart; Henchman for Andre and EJ DiMera (on and off from 2004-07) *Peter Blake; Legal council (1993-98) *Sami Brady; CEO of DiMera Enterprises (2014), Executive (2000s-10s) *Stefano DiMera; CEO and Chairman of the Board *Tony DiMera; Executive for DiMera Enterprises (2008-09); Executive for DiMera Advertising (2008-09) *'Will Horton'; Columnist for Sonix Magazine (2015); Intern for DiMera Enterprises Descendants |-|First Generation= *'Sophia DiMera' She is the mother of Gino DiMera. |-|Second Generation= *'Gino DiMera' He is the son of Sophia DiMera and her husband and the father of Santo DiMera. |-|Third Generation= *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *'Santo DiMera' He was the father of Stefano DiMera. He is the founder of DiMera Enterprises. He had an affair with Colleen Brady and died broken hearted after Colleen appeared to commit suicide. Santo and Colleen had a baby that was originally believed to be John Black, but this was later proven to be false. Santo bears a strong resemblance to his grandson EJ DiMera. In addition to the children he already had, Santo also spent some time with a woman named Yvette, and Yvette's son, Ian McAllister, looked up to Santo like a father. |-|Fourth Generation= *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *'Stefano DiMera' He is the son of Santo DiMera and the patriarch of the DiMera family. Stefano first entered the show in 1982 as an organised crime kingpin. Throughout the years, he has become more gothic, especially through his firm belief that he will never die. According to Stefano, he is like a Phoenix, and he will always rise from the ashes to his former glory and power. He is the seventh son of the seventh son; as a 300 year-old DiMera family legend dictates, such a son will never die. He certainly has proven this time and time again. Stefano has "died" eleven times, coming back stronger than ever each time. Because of this, he holds the record in Salem for the most faked deaths. In 2016, Stefano was thought to have been killed off for good due to the actor's failing health. Stefano succumbed to gunshot wounds, inflicted by Hope Brady, because she thought he was responsible for the kidnapping, and death of her longtime love, Bo Brady. However, on December 27, according to Shane Donovan, the ISA located a man who bears a strong resemblance to Stefano's description in Prague, Eastern Europe. The picture that he showed to the Salem P.D. is very vague yet the man in it bears a strong resemblance to Stefano. There are also rumours that he is building a power base in Eastern Europe and is most likely the one who took a lot of assets and money from DiMera Enterprises. It is later revealed that the body that was buried in Stefano's grave isn't him and so it is very likely that the Phoenix has risen from the ashes once again. In February 9, 2017, Mascolo reprised his role for one episode when the Bradys' and their allies succeed in capturing Stefano, and putting him behind bars. But soon he disappears from his cell without a possible explanation, never to be seen again. Though it turns out Shane was posing as Stefano, and for all intense of purposes, Hope really did kill Stefano; Shane believes he sees Stefano on a security feed, and the scene is left purposely ambiguous as to whether or not Stefano is still out there?!! *'Ryan Brady' He is the son of Santo DiMera and Colleen Brady, he died in infancy. It was believed that John Black was Ryan but that was proven incorrectly. |-|Fifth Generation= *'Andre DiMera' Andre is the eldest son of Stefano DiMera. He was originally introduced as Stefano's nephew, who was raised by Stefano after his parents died. Andre was given plastic surgery to look exactly like Tony DiMera, and he impersonated Tony on several occasions, often committing terrible crimes while using the identity. In 2015, Andre was revealed to be Stefano's biological son and his true heir. As of 2017, he is the Patriarch of the DiMera Family. *'Anthony "Tony" DiMera' He was thought to be Stefano's biological son until he started a relationship with Renee DuMonde, who would be revealed to be Stefano's daughter. To get around this, Daphne DiMera, Tony's mother, claimed that her lover Enrico, the DiMera family gardener, was Tony's real father and blood tests in the early 1980s supported this as fact. When Tony returned in 2007, it was never referenced that he wasn't Stefano's biological son. He referred to Stefano as his father, and EJ and Lexie as his siblings. For all intense of purposes, Tony Was Stefano's son, but the show could never retcon Enrico being his father due to his past relationship with Stefano's biological daughter. When Andre returned in 2015, and was revealed to be Stefano's son, and not his nephew as previously thought, Andre claimed he and Tony were similar because they were both Stefano's sons, and Kate even said that Andre must have some of Tony's traits because they were brothers. Tony died from going into cardiac arrest after being hospitalized from falling and being stabbed in the back by a sharp piece of wood. *'Renée DuMonde DiMera ' She was the daughter of Stefano DiMera and Lee DuMonde. as the feisty younger sister of Lee DuMonde - the evil home wrecker of Doug & Julie Williams. Later it was revealed throught a paternity test that Lee DuMonde is her mother and Stefano DiMera was her father. In time she warmed up to him and soon she slowly became a DiMera. When André DiMera kidnapped Tony, who had gone to the wine cellar to grab champagne. André returned to Renee, she very quickly realized something was off: his cologne was different, as were his hands, and while his voice was the same, his manner of phrasing was off. She announced she was going to get Roman, and André hastily pulled out a knife - laced with poison, and stabbed Renee, who died from the poison - not the knife wound. *'Megan Hathaway' Came to Salem as the daughter of Maxwell Hathaway, but was revealed to be Stefano DiMera's daughter with an unnamed woman. She had unhealthy obsession with Bo Brady and was jealous of his relationship with Hope Williams. Megan died after hitting her head against the wall during an altercation with Larry Welch. *'Benjamin Hawk' He is the deaf son of Stefano DiMera and Ellen Hawk. Stefano had his mother, Ellen, killed. Steve and Kayla found Benjy on their honeymoon and nearly adopted him. However he ended up living with his maternal grandfather, Orion, in Europe. Years later, Benjy would make a brief and surprising return to Salem. Steve and Kayla Johnson were poisoned and recovering at Salem Hospital. Still unable to remember the past, Steve found himself torn between loyalty to Kayla and helping her recover, and his new feelings for Billie Reed. Steve noticed a stranger in the halls outside his recovery room; that stranger turned out to be Benjy. He had heard of the poisoning and came back to help Steve and Kayla, who were so nice to him so many years ago. Before leaving again, Benjy helped Steve remember a Christmas memory from years ago when Benjy was just a small boy. Later, Benjy and his family moved to Salem permanently. He was then drugged and kidnapped in order to be a liver donor for Stefano. Eventually a homeless man found him and he was saved from dying. While recovering from his injuries, Benjy attended the mock funeral of Stefano and fired a gun multiple times into the casket. Benjy was disarmed and taken back to the hospital where it was assumed by those around him, he remained. Benjy was later murdered by his cousin (later revealed to be his half-brother) Andre DiMera and placed in the coffin used in Stefano Dimera's fake funeral. *'Alexandra "Lexie" Carver M.D.' She is the daughter of villain Stefano DiMera, and the psychic Celeste Perrault. She is the mother of Theo Carver, and the wife of former mayor Abe Carver. She was considered to be the best of the DiMera family for unlike most of her family she was not evil. Unfortunately, she died in late June 2012, a fragile Lexie went on a picnic in the backyard with Abe, where she peacefully passed on in his arms. A ghostly Lexie visits her loved ones, and assures Theo that while she may not always be there in her physical presence, she will always be there for him. *'Elvis "EJ" Aaron DiMera' He is the son of crime lord Stefano DiMera and Susan Banks. However, Stefano plans to pass off the child as his daughter Kristen DiMera's son with John Black. When the truth is revealed, Susan skips town with baby Elvis, and her husband, Edmund Crumb. Upon the character's 2006 introduction, EJ is immediately taken with Sami Brady, and the pairing goes on to become one of the most popular and controversial couples in recent history; the controversy stems EJ forcing Sami into having sex with him in exchange for his help in saving the life of her longtime love Lucas Horton. This sexual encounter also produces their son, Johnny. The couple's first marriage is for convenience allowing EJ to stay in the country when he begins having problems with immigration. EJ also has a chaotic relationship with Sami's nemesis, Nicole Walker. EJ and Sami's relationship is also rivaled by Sami's relationship with Rafe Hernandez. EJ reunites with Sami but dies after being shot by his disloyal bodyguard that was hired by rival Clyde Weston. In November 21, Kristen revealed that EJ is very much alive. *'Stefan Octavius DiMera' He is the long lost son of crime lord Stefano DiMera and his ex-wife Vivian Alamain. Stefano never knew he existed. Stefan was conceived when Stefano was posing as Rudolpho Meradi and seduced her to steal her ruby. As of New Years Eve 2018, he is the head of the DiMera family and CEO of DiMera Enterprises. However, in early 2019, after being arrested for treason, he was fired from DiMera. But once the charges were dropped, he resumed his role as head of the DiMera empire after Chad resigned for his family. *'Chad Michael DiMera' He is the illegitimate son of crime lord Stefano DiMera and Madeline Peterson Woods. Chad struggled to accept his new family but eventually formed strong bonds with his father, sister Lexie Carver and brother, EJ. Following the deaths of Lexie, EJ, and Kristen, and the retconned resurrection of André, he is the youngest surviving member in his generation of the DiMera family. He is the father of Thomas Deveraux and Grace McCormick DiMera. *'Peter Blake' He is the adoptive son of Stefano DiMera and the older sister of Kristen DiMera. Peter Blake came to Salem in 1993 to warn his sister, Kristen, to keep a low profile and not to become involved with John Black in any way. In 1998, he was sentenced to prison for his crimes, but however, Stefano did manage to get Peter placed in a white-collar- crime prison instead and he would be up for parole in a few years. *'Kristen DiMera' She is the adoptive daughter of Stefano DiMera and the little brother of Peter Blake. Kristen and her brother Peter were raised but not legally adopted by super villain Stefano DiMera at a very young age following the deaths of their parents; however, their mother Rachel was later revealed to be alive. In 2015, during a struggle with Marlena, Kristen was distracted, was catapulted by Marlena through a glass window several feet above a bay. Despite a body not being found, Kristen is presumed dead by Brady and Italian police. In November 21, a very much alive Kristen appeared in Memphis, at Susan's house, where she revealed that EJ is alive. |-|Sixth Generation= *'Theodore "Theo" Brandon Carver' He is the son of Abe Carver and Lexie Carver. Theo was born in May 29, 2003 to Abe and Lexie Carver Theo was considered a miracle by Abe and Lexie having been born more than a decade after the couple wed. He was born on the same day that Abe learned Brandon Walker was also his son. Originally believed to be Brandon's son, a DNA test proved Theo to be Abe's son. Theo was diagnosed with autism and his condition has caused major concern for Abe and Lexie. In 2015, he found out he has a sister named Lani Price. *'John "Johnny" Roman DiMera' He is the son of EJ DiMera and Sami Brady. He was born October 23, 2007. He was originally believed to be the son of Lucas Horton, but after the child's birth, EJ begins to suspect that the fraternal twins might have different fathers because Johnny does not look like his sister. A second DNA test reveals EJ to be the father. In 2014, after his father died, Johnny currently lives in the Los Angeles with his mother and sisters Allie Horton and Sydney DiMera. Johnny became an uncle when Will fathered Arianna Horton. *'Sydney Anne DiMera' She is the daughter of EJ DiMera and Sami Brady. Sydney is born in secret on January 28, 2009, while her biological mother is in witness protection, and she is switched shortly after birth with the daughter of a teenage mother, Mia, who has agreed to give her baby up for adoption to Nicole Walker. Nicole, who has miscarried her fiancé EJ's daughter, has arranged in secret to adopt Mia's baby and pass the child off as EJ's, fearful that she would lose EJ without a baby. When Nicole learns that Sami had just recently given birth to her and EJ's daughter the same day Mia gave birth to hers, Nicole switches the babies, preferring to have EJ's biological daughter over an unrelated child. Nicole instantly bonds with Sydney, and vows to always protect her no matter what happens. Sami and EJ are none the wiser to Nicole's treachery, and Sami and Rafe bond with "Sami's" daughter, while EJ and Nicole bond with "their" daughter. EJ eventually learns that Nicole had a miscarriage and he kicks Nicole and Sydney out of the mansion, not knowing the truth about Sydney. Eventually, Sami also learns that Sydney is her biological daughter. Soon after, EJ learns that Sydney is his biological child with Sami. However, the family reunion turns into a nightmare when Brady Black bails Nicole out of jail and she kidnaps Sydney. Nicole has a change of heart and decides to tell EJ and Sami where Sydney is, but she is knocked out by Anna DiMera, who takes Sydney. It is later revealed that Anna was hired by EJ to kidnap Sydney. Sydney becomes the subject of many custody battles between EJ and Sami over the next few years, with Nicole involved, as well, during the time she is married to EJ. They later come to an agreement, though, and Sydney is able to stay with her entire family, including her siblings, Johnny, Allie Horton and Will Horton. Sydney became an aunt when Gabi gave birth to Arianna Horton, Will's daughter. *'Steven Hawk' He is the son of Benjy Hawk and Sonja Hawk. He was born prior to 2007. *'Grace Rafaela DiMera' She is the biological daughter of Chad DiMera (then known as Chad Peterson-Woods) and Mia McCormick. She was formerly believed to be the daughter of EJ DiMera and Sami Brady. She is born on January 28, 2009. In June 9, 2009, Grace dies from bacterial meningitis on June 9, 2009. Months after her death the truth is revealed that Grace is the biological daughter of Chad and Mia. On May 22, 2013; Arianna Horton was born, daughter of Will Horton and Gabi Hernandez and they gave their daughter Arianna the middle name Grace to honour Grace's memory. In 2015, Grace's half-brother Thomas was born and in 2018, her half-sister Charlotte was born. *'Thomas Jack DiMera' He is the first born son of Chad DiMera and Abigail Deveraux. He was formerly believed to be the son of Ben Weston. He is the half-brother of the deceased Grace DiMera and the first grandchild of Jack Deveraux and Jennifer Horton. He is also a grandson of Stefano DiMera and the great-great grandson of Tom and Alice Horton. He is named after his grandfather Jack Deveraux and his great-great grandfather Tom Horton. He was born onscreen on November 24, 2015. *'Charlotte DiMera' She is the daughter of Chad DiMera and Abigail Deveraux. She was formerly believed to be the daughter of Stefan DiMera. She is the half-sister of the deceased Grace DiMera and the second grandchild of Jack Deveraux and Jennifer Horton. She is also a granddaughter of Stefano DiMera and great-great granddaughter of Tom and Alice Horton. She was born onscreen on November 12, 2018. DiMera family tree Descendants Characters currently on the show are noted in bold; family members through marriage are in italics. 1. Sophia DiMera (deceased) 2. Gino DiMera (deceased) Mrs. DiMera (deceased) 3. Santo DiMera (deceased) Mrs. DiMera (deceased) 4. Stefano DiMera (1929-2016?) (deceased?) Unknown female (deceased) 5. Andre DiMera (1955-2018) (deceased) [[Kate Roberts|''Kate Roberts]] (1951-present; widowed) Daphne DiMera 5. [[Tony DiMera|'Tony DiMera']] (legal) (1951-present) Madeline Peterson-Woods(?-2010)(deceased) 5. Chad DiMera (1990-present) [[Abigail Deveraux|''Abigail Deveraux]] (1992-present) 6. Thomas DiMera (2015-present) 6. Charlotte DiMera (2018-present) Mia McCormick 6. Grace DiMera (2009) (deceased) Susan Banks 5. EJ DiMera (1979-present) ''Sami Brady'' (1977-present) 6. Johnny DiMera (2005-present) 6. Sydney DiMera (2009-present) [[Nicole Walker|''Nicole Walker]] 6. Unnamed daughter (miscarriage; 2008) (deceased) 6. Daniel Rafael DiMera (miscarriage; 2012) (deceased) Vivian Alamain 5. [[Stefan DiMera|'Stefan DiMera']] (c1976–77-present) Lee DuMonde 5. Renee DiMera (1961-1983) (deceased) Unknown Woman (deceased) 5. Megan Hathaway (1963-1985) (deceased) Ellen Hawk (deceased) 5. Benjy Hawk (1980-2007) (deceased) ''Sonja Hawk 6. Steven Hawk (pre-2007-present; widowed) Celeste Perrault 5. Lexie Carver (1965-2012) (deceased) [[Abe Carver|''Abe Carver]] (1953-present; widowed) 6. Theo Carver (1998-present) 5. Kristen DiMera (adopted) 'John Black' 6. John Jr. (miscarriage) (deceased) 5. Peter Blake (adopted) [[Jennifer Horton|Jennifer Horton]] (1970-present; divorced) 4. Unnamed older brother (deceased) Unknown female (deceased) 4. Unnamed older brother (deceased) 4. Unnamed older brother (deceased) 4. Unnamed older brother (deceased) 4. Unnamed older brother (deceased) 4. Unnamed older brother (deceased) Colleen Brady (?-2008) (deceased) 4. Ryan Brady (deceased) 3. Unknown older brother (deceased) 3. Unknown older brother (deceased) 3. Unknown older brother (deceased) 3. Unknown older brother (deceased) 3. Unknown older brother (deceased) 3. Unknown older brother (deceased) 'Family Photo Gallery' Santo DiMera.jpg|1st Patriarch Santo DiMera † Stefano DiMera A.jpg|2nd Patriarch Stefano DiMera †? Thaao-Penghlis.jpg|3rd Patriarch Andre DiMera Chad confronts Andre.jpeg|Brothers Chad and Andre DiMera, Sons of Stefano DiMera TonyAnna.JPG|Tony DiMera, Adopted Son of Stefano DiMera and Anna DiMera Renee DuMonde (Deceased).jpg|Renee DiMera, Daughter of Stefano DiMera † MeganHathaway.jpg|Megan DiMera, Daughter of Stefano DiMera † Peter Blake (Deceased).jpg|Peter Blake DiMera, Adopted Son of Stefano DiMera KristenDB.jpg|Kristen DiMera, Adopted Daughter of Stefano DiMera Stefano Lexie.JPG|Stefano and daughter Lexie † Carver family.JPG|Lexie with her husband Abe, and their son Theo Benjy Hawk (Deceased).jpg|Benjy Hawk, Deaf Son of Stefano DiMera † James Scott EJ.JPG|EJ DiMera, Son of Stefano DiMera IMG_6098.jpg|Chad DiMera and his wife, Abigail DiMera DSk8Oy VwAEofBy.png|Stefan DiMera, Son of Stefano DiMera IMG_0422.jpg|Stefan with his brother Chad and his brother's wife Abigail Kyler Pettis as Theo.png|Theo Carver, Son of Abe and Lexie Carver Johnny DiMera.jpg|Johnny DiMera, Son of EJ and Sami DiMera Sydney DiMera.jpg|Sydney DiMera, Daughter of EJ and Sami DiMera Julia O'Connor 2.jpg|Grace DiMera, Daughter of Chad DiMera and Mia McCormick † ThomasA.jpg|Thomas DiMera, Son of Chad and Abigail DiMera BabyCharlotteChabby.jpg|Charlotte DiMera, Daughter of Chad and Abigail DiMera 9C480EDD-37FC-4F39-92EC-1193F1C0FC0B.jpeg|Kristen with her brother Chad Chad-leaves-manse-andre-days-hw.jpg|Andre with his brother Chad AndreAbigail2016.jpg|Andre with his sister in-law Abigail 'DiMera Mansion' Address: 430 Lakeview Drive Salem, USA 06649 The '''DiMera Mansion' (formerly known as the Donovan Mansion) was a mansion that the Donovan family resided in. After they left town, Stefano DiMera purchased the mansion and it has been the home to the DiMera family ever since. This is a three-story, all-brick Georgian style dwelling with six bedrooms, seven baths. There are also plenty of secret rooms, separate servants' quarters and a guest house on about five acres of property lush with colourful English-style gardens which contain rare flowers imported from Italy. Tony DiMera added many Mediterranean touches and colours to the house. In the main living room and lobby area busts of Roman emperors can be seen on the tables. It also has been shown there is an underground dungeon that the DiMeras have used to imprison their enemies. It is staffed by many servants with the main butler Harold and maid Mary being the most prominent. It was formerly a part of DiMera Enterprises. Historically, the person (or persons) who controlled DiMera Enterprises also controlled the DiMera mansion. In early 2016, Chad DiMera became owner of the mansion after he paid off the back taxes on it. For two long years, the mansion was under Chad's control till in 2018 New Years Eve, Chad's long lost half-brother Stefan DiMera arrived in Salem and bought the bank that holds the mortgage on the DiMera mansion, making him the new owner of the family mansion. In May 2018, Chad and Abigail with their son Thomas left the DiMera mansion because of not wanting to live under the same roof with Stefan. Stefan was left alone in the big mansion without anyone to care or love him, a fitting punishment for his crimes according to Abigail. In October, Harold revealed he hates working for Stefan. In December 2018, Stefan hired reformed serial killer Ben Weston as the head of security and his enforcer. However, in early 2019, he was fired by Chad when he took over the mansion after Stefan was arrested for treason. In February 21, Chad and Abigail got remarried and decided to move to Paris with their kids, leaving Stefan in charge of the mansion. The DiMera mansion is often seen by Salem residents as a fearsome and haunting place. It is commonly referred to as a "house of horrors" or "Mausoleum" and the "bowls of Hell". File:DiMera mansion.jpeg|Exterior DiMera mansion interior.JPG|Interior entrance leading into the main room (2007) Roman Sami.JPG|Roman and Sami in the main room (2014) Stefano, Marlena, Andre.jpeg|Stefano, Marlena, and Andre in the study (2015) Chad holds EJ at gunpoint.JPG|Chad and EJ in the entrance area (2014) Thaao Penghlis-mansion-set.PNG|Most of the main room seen in an interview with Thaao Penghlis Andre Abby DiMera Mansion.PNG|DiMera mansion main room (2017) 31560EFD-C2B7-4C80-BCFD-8EEDA26D3EC4.jpeg|Joe Mascolo (Stefano DiMera) on-set photo at the DiMera office (2016) 1A006E7B-DBE6-4C57-87F1-9B9E3089B469.jpeg|Sami and Kate’s portrait in the DiMera living room (2014) 'Residents' |-|Current Residents= *'Stefan DiMera' (owner) *'Ben Weston' (head of security) *''' Ciara Brady' (temporarily; spending nights with Ben) *[[List Of Minor Characters (2000s)|'Harold']] (butler) |-|Former Residents= *Andre DiMera † *Abigail Deveraux *'Abe Carver' *Allie Horton *'Anna DiMera' *Ava Vitali † *Bart Biederbecke † *Billie Reed *'Brady Black' *Cassie Brady *Chad DiMera *Charlotte DiMera *Claire Brady *Daphne DiMera † *EJ DiMera *Eliana (maid) *Gabi Hernandez *Ivan Marais *'John Black' *'Johnny DiMera' *Kate Roberts *Kristen DiMera *Lexie Carver † *'Marlena Evans' *Mary (maid) *'Nicole Walker' *Peter Blake *Renee DuMonde † *Rex Brady *Sami Brady *Shane Donovan *Stefano DiMera †? *Sydney DiMera *Theo Carver *Thomas DiMera *'Tony DiMera' *'Will Horton' *Dr. Wilhelm Rolf 'Mausoleum' In January 2018, the family was revealed to have a mausoleum where members of the DiMera family had plaques to memorialise them. Andre’s funeral took place in the mausoleum. After Andre’s funeral, Kate and Abby would make frequent trips to visit and speak to Andre’s plaque. It is unknown if any other members of the DiMera family have plaques of their own. DiMera Mausoleum.png|Entrance Andre’s funeral.png|Andre’s funeral Hattie crashes Andre’s funeral.jpeg DF20FF0F-C852-4AEC-A6A6-16C560D51FA1.jpeg CBCE8203-746D-46C0-B9C7-591C8F3D64EA.jpeg 23B1BEAA-1094-46F7-B28F-67C8FA7056A7.jpeg 'See also' *Families to see in which families the DiMera's also were born in. 'References''' Category:Families Category:DiMera Family